


What a Way to Start the New Year

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Editor!Dean, M/M, Writer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are colleagues for the same magazine. They've both been pining for each other unknowingly for a few years. The truth finally comes out during an office New Year's party. Fun stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Way to Start the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to robynize who beta'd for me. None of these characters belong to me. This work is for fun and showing my love, appreciation, and obsession with Supernatural. More notes at the end.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean glanced up from his computer screen. Intelligent blue eyes peered back at him. Castiel Novak, one of his best and most open-minded writers, stood in the doorway

“Hey there, Cas. Come on in, have a seat.”

“I hope that I’m not interrupting anything important,” Castiel strode into the office, settling into one of the black leather chairs in front of Dean’s desk.

“Nah. I just finished editing a story. And you can call me Dean, you know,” he smiled. Dean had always found Castiel’s demeanor endearing.

“We’ve known each other long enough to lose the formalities don’t you think?"

Cas chuckled, nodding. “Okay, Dean. How may I help you?”

Dean relaxed into his chair, folding his arms across his chest. He studied Cas for a second. Bright sapphire eyes, dark messy hair, light skin, pink lips that looked fit for kissing, and a toned body that gave away a track star past. Dean’s had his share of fantasies about that body – their bodies – linked intimately. Cas moaning his name, hot breath ghosting against his neck. Dean bit back a groan, just thinking of it made his cock twitch.

Shaking himself mentally, Dean squashed the idea of his fantasy becoming reality. He was pretty sure that Cas wouldn’t be interested in him anyway.

“Um,” Dean cleared his throat, sliding his chair forward to hide his growing erection. “I just wanted to tell you how amazing your last story was. It’s gotten great reviews from the public and critics.”

Cas looked at him through dark lashes, a shy smile in place. “Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me.” Dean watched as his colleague fiddled with the hem of his gray t-shirt, his small smile widening. “It brings me great pleasure to know that my work brings enjoyment to others.”

“Yeah, that is the most rewarding part,” Dean agreed. “By the way, are you going to the New Year’s party tomorrow night?"

“I am,” Cas answered. “Are you?"

“You know me, I never miss a party,” Dean grinned. “Free food, free booze, decent music, and good company.” Dean wasn’t completely sure, but he was almost positive that he saw relief in the other man’s eyes.

Turning back to his computer, Dean shut it down. “Well, I’m going to head out, Cas. You should too and get plenty of rest for the party.”

“Yes, Mr. Winchester. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cas winked at him, getting up to leave.

Laughing, Dean gathered his things, putting them into his backpack. “Ah, Novak’s got a sense of humor. See you later, man.”

Cas smirked, picked up his bag and left the office; his voice echoing down the hallway, “Goodbye, Dean."

Dean left shortly after, pretending he didn’t feel the butterflies in his stomach the whole time. “I must be a fucking teenaged girl,” he muttered, getting into his ’67 Chevy Impala

****

The warehouse behind the office loomed into view. Castiel pulled his red ’69 Camaro into the space next to Dean’s black Impala. He smiled to himself as he got out of his car. Tucking his hands into his pockets, Castiel made his way to the frosted glass doors. They’d renovated the old building a few years back, converting it to a huge space for storage but it did come in handy for parties.

The moment he pulled open the doors, pounding music sent vibrations through his entire body. He waded through the crowd of his fellow writers and editors, acknowledging a few as he passed.

Castiel eventually found the free bar that was set up towards the back of the room by some storage closets. Ordering a glass of whiskey, he leaned against the bar, scanning the room for the sexy green eyed man who plagued his dreams for the past two years.

He often thought about backing Dean up against a wall with his hands exploring every inch of the other’s muscled body. He imagined the other man writhing beneath his touch, breathless and pleading for more. Castiel wanted Dean more than anything and he intended on making that known tonight.

Laughter mixed with the bass of blaring music; bodies moved in time with the beat on the dance floor. Some couples were tucked into corners, their bodies pressed together intimately. It was New Year’s Eve; most people were out to get laid.

Castiel glanced at the clock above the front doors; it was 11:30, the party had been well underway before he had even gotten there.

“Hey Castiel.” A soft, sultry voice whispered in his ear. Castiel glanced to his right, Meg Masters was leaning on the bar, pressing her body to his.

“Meg,” he replied in a dry tone. “Enjoying the party?”

“Of course I am,” she cooed, running her hand down the curve of her hip. “What about you? I can show you an even better time.”

Her breath reeked of alcohol, Castiel instinctively put some space between them. Meg has been trying to get him into her bed for months now but she just wasn’t his cup of tea. Even if he wasn’t gay, he still wouldn’t want to fuck her.

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m fine, you go ahead.”

“Come on,” the brunette pouted. “You know you want to.”

“Really, Meg. I’m fine. You go and have a good time.”

“Hmph,” she huffed. “Your loss.” Spinning on her heels, Meg flounced away. She immediately found another guy to attach herself to; if he didn’t miss his guess, Castiel would say that it was Andy. Poor guy.

An amused snort came from Castiel’s left. And who else would be standing there but Dean Winchester.

“Looks like someone’s desperate to get laid tonight,” Dean gestured in Meg and Andy’s general direction.

“It would seem so.” Castiel smiled, draining the last of his drink.

“Gimme another beer there, Ash.” Dean’s words were slightly slurred. It sounded like he had a nice buzz going.

“Sure thing, Dean.” Ash handed him a fresh bottle. “Party hard, man.”

Dean raised his drink to his friend. “Party hard.”

Castiel looked over at the clock again. Five minutes until midnight. Plenty of time to make Dean his.

“Having fun, Cas?"

Dean’s voice tore Castiel out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I am. It’s a good party."

Castiel noticed the way Dean’s gaze raked over his body. There was an unmistakable glint of lust in his bright green eyes. Could the man he’s wanted for so long feel the same way about him?

Deciding to test his theory, Castiel slid closer, lightly rubbing his arm against the other man.

“So, which girl is going to be lucky enough to kiss Mr. Dean Winchester?” Castiel shouted above the music, smirking.

Dean took a swig of his beer, a soft laugh rumbling from his chest. “There isn’t one.”

“Oh? I find that hard to believe."

“Well believe it,” Dean sent a cocky smile his way. “But there is someone that I’d like to kiss.”

“Do tell,” Castiel drawled, intrigued and a little hopeful.

The other man finished the last of his beer, setting the bottle on the bar counter. His green gaze met Castiel’s blue one, mischief sparkling behind them. “I can do you one better. Follow me."

Pushing away from the bar, Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and pulled him into a secluded corner.

Before he realized what was happening, Castiel felt warm lips crashing onto his. He melted into the kiss, letting Dean’s tongue explore his mouth. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his body closer. Castiel gripped Dean’s biceps, feeling how the muscles rippled with movement.

Dean’s hands wandered down Castiel’s lower back, his blunt nails digging into his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Castiel let his hands drift up to Dean’s broad shoulders and link around his neck. Their tongues twirled and danced together causing jolts of arousal to shoot up Castiel’s spine, the heat building between them was unbearable.

Pulling away for air, Dean pinned Castiel with his hips. His eyes were blown with lust, so black that only a thin ring of green was visible.

“Cas…” he breathed. “I want you…you have no idea how long – how long I’ve wanted to touch you, kiss you."

“Ten!...Nine!...Eight!...” The exuberant crowd started counting down to midnight.

“I think I do,” Castiel whispered, planting tender kisses along Dean’s jaw. “I’ve wanted to have you ever since I started working here.”

“Three!...Two!...One!...Happy New Year!” Cheers filled the room, as confetti fell from the ceiling and Auld Lang Syne played through the speakers.

Castiel didn’t have to see Dean’s face to know that he was smirking. “Since we’ve got that straightened out, how ‘bout we get out of here and have our own New Year’s celebration?”

“After you, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel kissed Dean once more before they pushed their way through the crowd and out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a week or so late for New Year's but that's what I was trying for. I started writing this while I was on vacation back home in the Caribbean. If there are small errors (punctuation or other things like that) I am sorry. School has just started up again, so it may take me a while to finish and update this. Thanks for all of your support and feel free to comment.


End file.
